Someone Like You
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: final fantasy story more than just ffVII and ffXIII there is also ffX it is rated mature due to some implications and language.
1. Chapter 1

Tifa's POV

I tapped impatiently waiting for Lightning. Damn what could possibly be taking her this long? Lightning and I have lived together for a year now. We are only in high school but our parents bought us a little town house so we can live here. It was my turn to drive us to school this morning, but she takes so damn long I was ready to leave without her. "Lightning hurry the fuck up!" I shouted. "Yeah yeah yeah, I am coming mom." She said annoyed, slipping on her shoes. "Well damn Lightning we are going to be late. Can you speed it up?" "Yes!" She sighed and grabbed her bag. "Finally." I muttered and we headed outside. We got in my car and I drove us to school. We walked in being greeted by our usual crowd of Yuna, Yuffie, Serah, Rikku, Marlene, Wakka, Vincent, Tidus, Snow, and Denzel. Serah and Snow were an item so were Marlene and Denzel and Rikku and Wakka. "Hey guys." We said in unison. "Hey." They all responded. Yuna, Yuffie, Lightning, and I broke off from the crowd to go to our morning classes. "So I went out with this totally hot guy last night." Yuffie said. I rolled my eyes and Lightning restrained herself from sighing. "He was so gorgeous and he was twenty! Can you believe I went out with a twenty year old. Now that I think of it it is kinda stressing me out." "Well it should dammit. That can be illegal!" Yuna said engulfed in the conversation. "Well I don't mind the risk. Would you Tifa?" "Hmm?" I said trying to remember what she asked me. I zoned out through half of her rant. "Would you mind the risk of dating an older guy?" Yuffie asked a little annoyed I didn't pay attention. "I guess not. I don't really see myself dating an older guy right now though." I said honestly. Lightning looked at me and smirked. "What about you Lightning?" Yuna asked. "Not one bit. If he is game I am and considering how hot I am who wouldn't want to get under this umbrella?" Lightning said. I laughed.

Lunch time...

We were with our group yet again. Sitting around a table and just hanging out. Fang, Vanille, and Aerith walked in the door like they owned the place. They were with Sephiroth. He was an extremely weird jock that goes to a coffee shop way too much. They were walking this way with Aerith in front of them all. _Great_, I thought. Aerith leaned on the table and checked out all the guys. I rolled my eyes. "Yuffie I heard that you were dating someone." She said. "Uh y-yeah. I am." "Well that's fantastic! Isn't he an older guy?" Aerith asked with a smirk on her face. "Where'd you hear that?" Rikku asked. Damn that girl has balls. "I have my sources. Anyways Lightning, Tifa, still single? I am starting to think something is going on between you two." My jaw dropped. "What the fuck?" Lightning said. "Well you guys can't be single all of high school! Now can you? Unless there is some-" "Aerith get the fuck away from us and take your minions with you." I said coldly. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you have a reason to stay here? If you don't I suggest you leave, Tifa is not the person to fuck with." Yuna added in. "Nope just congratulating Yuffie on her score. Keep it up girl and you can walk with us one day." Aerith said cockily. "She is going to have to turn down your offer. You see she isn't slutty enough to fit into your whore gang. Sorry." I said in the fakest nice voice I have ever done. She glared at me. "Come on girls." She said and they all turned and walked away. Everyone looked at me in awe. "Problem?" I said coldly. "Guys this is stressing me out I have to go." Yuffie said. She took off. "Everything is always stressing her out." Lightning and I said at the same time. We laughed.

After school...

I drove Lightning and myself home and we crashed on our couch. "I hate school." I said. "I hate Aerith." "I know. I do to. Why the fuck would she do that to us?" "Because she is evil! She has no soul!" "How dare she ask Yuffie to join her group. That bitch is crazy." "I know! Ugh!" There was a knock at the door. I groaned. "I'll get it." She said and got up to get the door. She didn't come back so I went to go see who it was. "Light who was i-" I looked up. "Damn." I said in awe


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa's POV

I looked up and saw the two most gorgeous guys in the entire planet. Lightning wasn't saying anything either. And they had the same expression we did, complete and utter shock. "Uh h-hi! Can we h-help you?" I stuttered finally. The dark haired one looked me up and down. He shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. "Um yeah. I'm Zack and this is Cloud," he said gesturing to his still silent friend, "We just moved in and we were wondering if we can get anyone to help us unpack. We aren't very good at it. The past two neighbors aren't answering their doors." I took a deep breath. Just our luck getting gorgeous guys to ask us to help them move in. "Yeah we'll help. Right Lightning?" I asked her who was still looking at Cloud in awe. I snapped in her face a few times Zack laughed as he did the same to Cloud. "What?" They both asked. I giggled. "Light, we are going to Zack and Cloud's place to help them unpack. Oh by the way, I am Tifa and this is Lightning." I said. Zack nodded and smirked. "Come on Light." I said dragging her as we followed the guys. "Tifa, what if they rape us? Little kids go for candy. Adults go for sexy guys." She said. "Lightning, we aren't going to get raped and anyways it is not rape if you like it." I said with a smirk. Good thing they couldn't hear us.

We got to their town house. It was the same model as our so it was easy to unpack everything. I was now in Zack's room unpacking his things. He took care of most of his stuff, but I was finishing up. Lightning kept looking at me like get out of their you are going to get raped. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. I opened a box and it was filled with porn magazines. I laughed.

"Someone forgot to label a box, PORN!" I shouted and laughed. Cloud and Zack were standing in the doorway. They looked embarrassed. "Awh don't be embarrassed." I said in an innocent voice. Cloud quickly shut the box and Zack pulled me away from it as Cloud went to go hide it. I pinched Zack's cheek. "Awh your blush is adorable." I said in a baby voice. It caused him to blush more. I pushed him aside and went to finish unpacking. "I'll take over." HE said finally. He lightly pushed me out of the way. "Why got more porn boxes?" I asked smugly. "I don't know. Cloud packed them, so if we do I don't want you to find it." He said ducking his head. I laughed. "Okay." I said smirking.

When everything was unpacked, Zack and Cloud were really quiet. I guess I just made everything awkward, but oh well! "Well we should probably get going." Lightning said. I looked at her funny. The only time the girl talks is when she wants to leave? "Yeah. We should probably get home." They nodded awkwardly. "Um okay. Do you need us to walk you back?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "No we are big girls we can handle ourselves." I said. Zack smirked. "Okay. Well good night." "Night." I said and winked.

We walked out of the town house. "What was that?" Lightning asked. "What?" "The winking and flirting and all that shit! You know they are older than us." "Who said earlier today that they wouldn't mind dating an older guy? Who said that if he was game you would go for it?" I said tauntingly. "That was all talk, but Cloud, he is something else." She said in a trance like voice. "Come on stop drooling! Why did they keep their porn in a box unlabeled? Zack said Cloud packed it." "You made it so awkward, Tifa!" "Well I had to! Who leaves a random box of porn out and doesn't expect anyone to embarrass them?" She rolled her eyes as we got into our town house. "You know you thought it was funny." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa's POV

The next day...

"Come on Light! Today you are driving!" I shouted to her. "I am coming God." She muttered as she walked out of her room. She wore her nice jeans and a fancy top. Her hair was curled. "Lightning? Do we have a ceremony today or a concert I forgot about today?" I asked. She smiled shyly. "No, I just felt like dressing up." She said nervously. I looked at her smugly. "This is to impress Cloud isn't it?" "No it isn't." "Yes it is!" "I told you they are too old for us! I don't like him." "I never asked if you liked him! Oh and who cares what they don't know won't hurt 'em." "Teef-" "Nope. That's cool. It isn't for Cloud I get it." I said. _It is totally for Cloud_, I thought.

We got in her car. We saw Cloud in only pajama pants taking out the trash. "Pull up the car next to him." I said. "No." "Do it Light this might be your window of oppertunity." "Ugh fine." She pulled up next to him.

My window was facing him. "Hey Cloud!" I said as I rolled down the window she tried to lock. "Oh hey Tifa. Hey Lightning." He said shyly. "Well you two look very nice today." He said again. I smiled. "Thanks Cloud. I was telling Lightning she looks so much better with her hair curled. What do you think?" "I think she looks good no matter what." HE said smiling at her. I smiled smugly to myself. I looked up and saw Zack creeping on everyone from their window. I waved to him. He blushed, waved back and walked away from the window. Obviously not wanting to get caught. "Tell Zack that Tifa says hi." Lightning said finally. I shot her a glare. She shrugged. "Well gotta go we have a very busy day ahead of us!" I said. "Bye Cloud." Lightning said shyly. "Bye Lightning." They smiled at each other at each other.

At lunch...

"Hey guys!" Yuna said to Lightning and I. "Hey." I said. Lightning just nodded. "Where is Yuffie?" I asked. "Oh she was really stressed out today. She stayed home." Lightning snickered. Of course she was stressed out. "Are you guys going to Rikku's party?" Yuna asked. "Tonight?" "Hell yeah! It is Friday!" "Right um you wanna go Light?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Sure why not?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes! Tonight is going to be so fun! Yuffie is bringing the older guy! We get to meet him." "Fun." I said.

At the house...

"Come on Tifa! Dammit I don't want to nag now! You are taking forever! It is just one of Rikku's crazy ass parties that chick is psycho." Lightning said. I walked out of my room in a short black cocktail dress silver stud earrings, a small silver owl necklace and Converse. "The Converse through off the whole thing right?" I asked unsure. "No actually it is great, but can we speed it up." "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

When we got there everyone was all pretty much drunk. I danced in Lightning slowly following me. LMFAO was blasting in the speakers. I went to get two beers for Lightning and I. I ran into someone. "Oh sorry." I mumbled. "Its cool Tifa." I looked up and was greeted by Zack. "Well hello!" I laughed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh most of my friends are here! I know the party kids." I said laughing. HE smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh Cloud got invited. He is dating some kid. I call him a cradle robber." "Wait Cloud is dating who?" "I don't know her name. I just know she is a senior at the high school here." My eyes widened. "Holy shit! I have to find Lightning!"

I looked for Lightning. I finally spotted her. I made my way over. "Lightning I need to tell you some-" "Hey Lightning." I heard Cloud say from behind me. "HEy Cloud could you excuse us for a little." "Su-" "Cloud!" I heard Yuffie say. Oh shit. "Light let's go." I said trying to pull her. "What?" Lightning said. "Hey Yuffie." Cloud said putting his arm around her. "I see you guys have met Cloud!" Yuffie said. "Wait what is going on?" Lightning asked. "Silly this is the guy I went out with! Cloud Strife." Yuffie said. "What the fuck?" She said. She walked away pissed. I followed after giving Cloud a death glare. I found her downing any alcohol she saw. She was already drunk. She hoped on stage. Oh shit.

"LET'S GET FUCKED UP!" She shouted into the microphone. Everyone cheered. I got her down from there. "Come on Tifa! Let's do this motherfucker!" "Light-" "No! Come on Tifa!" She said pretty much shoving bottles down my throat.

Zack's POV

Tifa walked away from me after I mentioned Cloud dating some high school chick. HE is a fucking cradle robber. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a beer. I saw a glimpse of Tifa and Lightning so I went to look for them. They were on some table dancing. "FUCK YEAH!" Lightning screamed. Tifa was loudly singing Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO. "What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself. I found Cloud. "Cloud do you see Tifa and Lightning on the table dancing and singing?" I asked him. HE looked at the table. "No." I looked back. Holy shit they were gone. Out of no where they came in on the shoulders of some random guys screaming, "GO PONY!" I gulped. They have lost it.

Cloud and I tried to look for them everywhere. We ran into some girl. "Cloudy!" The chick squealed. "Hey Yuffie. Zack this is Yuffie. Yuffie this is my best friend Zack." "HEy Zack!" "So your cradle is the one he robbed?" I joked. "What?" She said. "Nothing." I scoffed. "What the hell are Lightning and Tifa doing?" She asked looking outside. IT looked like they were doing head-shoulders-knees-and-toes. I went outside to get them. They disappeared again. I turned around and saw that they were back inside now on the coffee table stripping. "Holy shit these girls won't quit!" Tifa had taken off her dress and Lightning was in the same state Tifa was in. "Fuck." I muttered and ran inside. Then they were outside again. Someone had set up a slip'n'slide to go into the pool. It was a two person one. They shouted PENGUIN PARTY as they slid into the pool. I went and helped them out of the pool.

"Zacky! Where are you taking us?" Tifa asked as I threw her and Lightning over my shoulders and carried them inside. "Inside so you guys can get dressed. I set them in a guest room and brought them their clothes. Lightning had a cape on from God knows where. "Look Tifa I am a superhero! ZOOOOM!" She said as she ran around the room and jumped on the bed. "Girls get your clothes on." "Why? I feel so free!" Tifa shouted. She tried to run out of the room but I caught her. Lightning now had her pants on but not her shirt. "GO LIGHTNING SAVE YOURSELF!" Tifa shouted. Lightning giggled and left the room. I let Tifa go. "Now are you going to calm down and put your clothes on?" I asked her sternly. She pretended to think about it. "Nope!" She giggled.

All of a sudden In The Dark by Dev came on. "Oh my God! I love this song!" Tifa squealed. She began to sing to it. Next thing I know I was being shoved on the bed. "Tifa." I said. "Come on Zack give in." She then kissed me. One thing lead to another...


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. "The hell?" I sighed. I was only half covered with a blanket. I pulled up the blanket to cover me. Holy shit what happened? I cautiously looked to my side. Oh no. I didn't. I couldn't have. No. I fucked Zack! What the hell was I thinking? HE is like twenty! HE could get arrested. I could get in trouble. Oh mother fucker! HE groaned. Oh no. I have to avoid him some how. I got up quietly and got dressed. He was better off not knowing what happened last night.

Zack's POV

I groaned. "What the hell happened?" Then I remembered. Tifa and I went at it. She wasn't here though. She probably freaked out when she woke up. I just hope it wasn't a one night stand. She is worthy of a relationship. Even though she is as crazy as hell when she is drunk.

Tifa's POV

I was looking for Lightning she was passed out on the kitchen floor. Great. I tried shaking her. IT didn't work. I slapped her. Nothing. Ugh. I dragged her to the car. She wasn't wearing a shirt. Well great. I set her in the back of the car. I got up front and drove us home.

Lightning POV

"Why do I feel like I was run over by a train? And slapped a few times?" I asked groaning from the backseat of my car. Tifa was driving. "Probably because of a killer hangover." I nodded in agreement. We got to the house and we both drank water and Advil. I felt better after a while. "Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked. She sook her head. "No. All I remember is that you basically forced alcohol on me." "All I remember is Cloud dating Yuffie." She said. I nodded. "Sorry." "I'm over it. If he wants to go out with her stressed out ass good luck to him." She laughed. "What happened to you?" I asked her.

Tifa POV

"Nothing." I said quickly. "What happened Teef? I know your lying." "Fine promise not to tell?" She nodded. I sighed. "I kinda slept with Zack." I muttered and sat on the couch. She started laughing. "You fucked Zack?" "Yeah. Stop laughing!" "Its just you have been forcing me onto Cloud and you ended up fucking Zack!" I sadly smiled. "Hey Teef he isn't ugly if you are upset about that." "No. Its just he could get into a lot of trouble." I said quietly. "Does he know?" "I don't know I left before he woke up. I don't remember it." "IT'll be okay Tifa." "I know, but there is no time to dwell on it. I need to go grocery shopping it is my turn." "I'll go with." I nodded.

Lightning took off down some aisle to get ice cream. I grabbed us some cereal. "Hey its one of the Penguin Party chicks!" Some guy said and pointed at me. His friends looked at me. "Yeah! It is! Hey hottie where is your partner in crime?" They said walking up to me. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said annoyed. "Hey Tifa! You want vanilla or chocolate?" Lightning asked. She looked up. "Hey there is the other one! It is the dynamic duo! You guys were fucking awesome last night!" "What?" Lightning said. "Well I guess it doesn't matter but you two are invited to any party we hear about from now on! You guys are hella fun!" The leader one said. I nodded awkwardly. They left us alone.

After we checked out we were in my car and then In The Dark by Dev came on. It was like a memory trigger. I then remembered the whole night. "Oh fuck." I said. "What did we forget something?" I shook my head no. "I remember everything." I explained to her what happened leaving out the Zack part. "We are fucking psychos!" "I know! Holy shit what is wrong with us?" "Why did we scream Penguin Party when we went on the slip'n'slide?" I shrugged. "We were so fucked up."

Zack's POV

I drove back to my place and found Cloud there. "Hey man I gotta tell y-" "Cloud how do I get the shower started?" Yuffie asked as she walked in. "What is this?" I asked. "You pull on the handle then you turn it." Cloud said to her. She smiled and went into Cloud's bathroom. "What the fuck man? You are going to get in trouble!" "We didn't even have sex." Cloud said. "That's real convincing considering she is asking how to work the damn shower! I told you it was a bad idea cradle robbing!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Anyways where were you last night?" "I crashed there." "Really?" He looked at me surprised. "Yeah and to be honest I kinda slept with Tifa." "No shit?" "Yeah man she is great." "Well congrats man, what did she say in the morning? I mean she couldn't have remembered." "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" "I mean she left before I woke up." "Really? Well maybe she had work?" "Who had work?" Yuffie asked as she walked out of the bathroom. "Tifa maybe had work this morning." "Naw she doesn't work." I looked at her surprised. "You know her?" "Of course! We have been friends for like ever. Everyone knows Tifa!" "Well that's nice." I said awkwardly. "Yeah just the other day in Chemistry she was telling me-" "Wait. Chemistry?" "Yeah she has the same classes as me uh duh she is like my best friend!"

My blood ran cold. "Wait Tifa goes to your high school? That's impossible. She lives a few units over! By herself with Lightning." "Oh her and Lightning's parents bought the place for them. They come from a hell of a lot of money. I don't know why Lightning's little sister doesn't live with them. I mean they are all good friends." "So Tifa is a senior right?" "Yeah! She is in my class!" "And she is 18?" "Oh no not yet. In a few months." I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I couldn't tell if Cloud was going to laugh at me or pass out. "Why do you want to know this? I mean if you are interested I could put a good word in for you." "He doesn't need you to say anything trust me." Cloud said. I shot him a glare. "Why do you guys look like you are going to pass out? Is it because her and Lightning acted like total freaks last night?" "You have no idea." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa's POV

Monday...

I was waiting for Lightning to be ready as usual. It was my day to drive us to school. "Come on Light!" "I'll meet you in the car!" "Okay!" I said frustrated. I walked outside. The sun was blinding! I need some fucking artificial light! As I was unlocking my car door, I heard a familiar voice. "Oh hey Tifa." I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly turned around. "H-Hey Zack." I said with a forced smile. "Where are you going so early? I mean you and Lightning leave pretty early. Got a job?" He asked curiously. "N-No we just like to get our day going early." I tried to say confidently. I failed. "Huh. Oh well. Hey I haven't seen you since the party. I would like to see you around more often. You have been hiding all weekend?" HE joked. I shook my head and smiled. "I'd like to see you too. We should hang out sometime." I said avoiding the question. He nodded. "Yeah maybe tomorrow around 10?" "AM?" I asked nervous. There is no way he could know I am in high school. Is there? He nodded. "Um can't sorry I am busy. How about Saturday? We can hang out all day if you want." I said. He grinned and nodded. "That works." "Cool."

"Hey Tifa I'm ready!" Lightning said walked out of our town house. "Ready for what?" Zack asked. She looked up with wide eyes. "Z-Zack? H-Hey! Um Tifa is um driving me to um work! Yeah work!" "I thought you said you don't have a job?" He asked. "I don't. Light does she works at um a um nail salon! Yeah! She doesn't get along with the people there because she can't understand them so I tag along." I lied. HE nodded. "Well cool see you later! Tifa I'll see you on Saturday." I nodded and smiled.

"What was that about?" Lightning asked me. "Shit is going to hit the fan soon Lightning. He fucking pounced on me like a fucking cheetah. HE knows. He has too! He asked WAY too many questions." "It'll be okay Teef. It always is." I looked at her. "It always works when statutory rape isn't involved." I said. "Oh how rape always confuses us." She said then got in my car. I sighed and got it. Today was going to be a long day.

At lunch...

We were sitting around our table and eating. Well everyone else was eating. I was picking at my food. I wasn't hungry. Damn. I feel like Yuffie. So stressed out all the damn time. Yuffie scooted closer to me. "Hey you know Zack?" She whispered to me. I froze at his name but nodded slowly. Lightning gave me a what the fuck look and I just shrugged. "What about him?" I whispered back. "I think he is into you." She whispered. I bit my lip. "What would make you think that?" "Well I passed out at Cloud and Zack's place. You know after the party? In the morning when I got out of the shower they were talking about you. He was asking all these questions. He looked a little stressed but at first he looked really into you." "Wait you showered at their place?" I asked looking at her funny. "ITs not like that and it isn't the key issue! HE totally is into you!" She squealed. All our friends looked at me. "Problem?" I asked assertively.

"Who is totally into you?" Snow teased. Yuffie was about to say something but I covered her mouth. "No one." I said. "Oh come on Teef! You gotta tell us now! Who is it? Who? Is it Sephiroth? Is that why you are embarrassed?" "No! It isn't him! Ew! Now get off my fucking dick Snow!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me. I just ducked my head.

"So I heard the commotion who is totally into little Tifa here?" Aerith said hugging me. I shrugged her off. "No one." I muttered. "Awh no need to be ashamed. Who is it Tifa? Is he perhaps younger?" She asked sitting down and leaning into the conversation. "Try older." Yuffie muttered. Aerith's eyes widened. I gave Yuffie a death glare. "An older boy? Hm how much older? Like twenty? Or like parent old?" She asked me. "He is twenty." Yuffie said against her right mind. "Oh sounds scandalous. What's his name? Hm? Do I know him?" I shook my head. "Really I don't?" All the guys left our table now. The girls just sat there staring at me and then at Aerith then back at me. "Nope." "Oh well its a shame I would've talked to him for you." "Yeah." I said quietly. "Well you know who is completely gorgeous and twenty? That character Zack who is best friend with little Yuf's new boyfriend. He is just delicious. Don't you agree Tifa?" She asked looking at me. "Yep he definitely is attractive." I said ducking my head a little to keep from the obvious blush. "Awh you like him don't you Teefs?" She asked me. "No. I don't I just know him. Cloud and him live a few units down from me and Lightning." "Awh isn't that nice? MAybe I should pay you a visit next time you guys hang out. I would not mind being with that. You know because it is legal for me now! I can't believe I am already eighteen! I bet Zack is great in bed. What do you think Tifa? Do you think he is fantastic in bed?" "I don't know he might be." "But wouldn't you know? You did fuck him didn't you?" She said in an innocent voice.

I looked up at her. Damn this girl was going to bring the demons out of me. Yuffie and Yuna gasped, Lightning looked at Aerith pissed, Serah looked down worriedly, Marlene looked at me in shock, and Rikku had a smirk on her face. "You know what Aerith? You play all these fucking games with everyone and all you get is hated. I am damn tired of it. You better get out of my face before you regret staying here." "I suggest you listen to her." Yuffie said. "Well games are fun? Don't you guys like games? Oh and it is better to be feared than loved. I think someone famous said that. Was it like Michael Jackson or something? I don't know." "You fucking bimbo. First off it was Machiavelli who said that dammit! Secondly, no one and I mean NO ONE fears you. They are just trying to keep peace and don't want to start shit." "Who cares who it was? He is dead anyways!" "Leave now Aerith. Don't come back over here." I said in a very angry voice. She shook a little at the coldness in my voice. "F-Fine." She said and got up. "Oh and Aerith you are right. It is way better to be feared than loved." I said then flipped her off. SHe just turned and left.

Everyone stared at me surprised. "TAKE A DAMN PICTURE! It'll last longer!" I said. Everyone just looked down. "Did you really fuck Zack?" Yuffie asked me. I sighed. "Yeah. I did. HE doesn't know I am in high school though. So don't say anything." She looked worried, she gulped and then looked down. "Yuffie what did you do?" Lightning asked. "I am sorry! He was asking a lot of questions! I mentioned you were in my high school and he asked if you were eighteen and I kinda told him the truth?" MY eyes widened and I had trouble breathing. "You did what?" I asked. "I told him that were turning eighteen in a couple months. I asked him if it was because he was interested and I would put a good word in for him and Cloud said I didn't need to. I thought it was odd but I just assumed it was because you and Lightning pretty much went completely insane on friday! Don't kill me!"

I fought the tears that were coming up. "How can I lie to him on Saturday? I can't tell him the truth!" "What do you mean Saturday?" Yuna asked. "HE kinda asked me out on Saturday." I said quietly. "And you said yes?" Lightning asked. I nodded slowly. "I am going to die." "At least you know he knows the truth! Just tell him on Saturday!" Yuffie said. "I made an ass out of myself lying today." I said. "Ain't that the truth." Rikku said. I shot her a glare.


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa's POV

Saturday...

I was anxiously waiting for Zack to come over. I needed to tell him myself. I didn't know how. I felt how you feel before a school presentation completely terrified but wanting to get it over with. I was dressed pretty nice. I had my good jeans on and a nice top. I did my makeup the best I could. There was a knock on the door. I was paralyzed with fear. I got up to get it. I opened the door to a smiling Zack. I smiled. "Hey." HE said. "Hi come on in." I said. He came inside. "Nice place." "Thanks you want something to drink?" "Sure." I got us sodas. We sat down on the couch in front of the TV. "So what do you want to do?" HE asked. "I need to tell you something Zack." "I know what you are going to say." HE said. I looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "Forget it. It's cool I just can't call Cloud a cradle robber anymore." He said laughing. I nodded and smiled. "Well I feel better. I have been regretting that all week. Yuffie told me she told you." I said with a sad smile.

There was another knock on my door. I went to go get it. I opened the door to see Aerith. My jaw dropped. "Are you out of your damn mind?" I asked her. "Nope. Why are you all dressed up? Got a date?" "What happened to you Aerith? We used to be such good friends." "People change get over it." She said in a bitchy tone. "Get out." "No I came to see my boyfriend." "No guys live here." "I know. Just move." She said and pushed me aside and walked in. "Zacky! There you are!" She said and kissed him. My jaw dropped. "What the f-" "You see Tifa I asked Zack out. I knew he couldn't resist me. HE also told me about your plans. So I thought I would drop in." I felt like I had a heart attack. I couldn't breath. I clutched onto the door knob to keep balance. My heart shattered. Why would I even think he wanted to be more than friends with me? "Oh." I said. I felt a giant hole form inside of me.

"Maybe you guys should hang out then." I said. "But Tif-" "No Zack it is okay. I don't want to interrupt you guys." Aerith looked smug. "Well it sounds like a good idea. Don't you think Zacky?" Aerith said. He nodded slowly. "Only if it is okay with Tifa." "I am fine. I can make other plans trust me." I said. He nodded and they began to leave. Zack walked out first. Before Aerith could leave I grabbed her arm tightly. "Ow!" She said. I felt tears form in my eyes. "You happy now Aerith? You finally broke me. Congratulations to you." I said. She didn't say anything. "This isn't over Aerith. You just started a war. You better bring your fucking armor and watch your back." I spat and let her go. She walked away shaking.

I closed the door. I couldn't breathe it didn't feel real, but the only thing I did feel was the gaping hole in my stomach. I slid down the door and sobbed. Why would she do this to me? I crawled to the couch. I slowly climbed on it. I laid down and sobbed. The only thing I knew for sure was that this wasn't over. In fact, this had just begun.

Lightning's POV

I got home from the gym and unlocked the door. I walked in to find Tifa sobbing on the couch watching a romance movie. She was eating chocolate. "I love you." The guy on the TV said. "LIAR!" She said and threw the chocolates at the TV. "Don't kill the TV Tifa." I said. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Zack?" I asked picking up the chocolates. "I was but he is too busy with his whore!" She said. "Whore? I thought he didn't have a girlfriend?" "He didn't until the she-beast bitch Aerith went and fucking asked him out. SHE ASKED HIM OUT! That cunt can rot in hell!" She shouted. That whore asked him out? WHAT THE HELL? "She did what?" "He came over. I told him about my age and he said he knew and everything was kinda awkward. Then she dared to come to my home barge in like she fucking owns the place and was like 'Zacky' and I was like what the fuck? She told me she asked him out then I said they should leave. So they left." "You LET that bitch leave without a fight?" "I threatened her." She said quietly. "What'd you say?" "I told her that she started a war and she better watch her back and that nothing was over." She said. I have never been more proud of Tifa in my life.

Tifa's POV

We called everyone of our friends to come over. They all agreed but were confused on the urgency. When they arrived Lightning told them what happened. I couldn't do it. They were all pissed and I got sympathy from all the girls. "I am fine you guys." I lied. "No you aren't and we know it Tifa. You don't have to lie to us. We know you are strong. Almost too strong. That's why this feels like death." Yuna said. I nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Now who the fuck could that be?" Lightning asked pissed and opened the door. We saw Cloud standing there awkwardly not expected a crowd of people. "Hey." HE said. "Hi. Can we help you?" Lightning said. "Um well I was wondering if I could come over here for a while? Zack and his new girlfriend are making out way to loudly at our place." I stood up with new tears running down my face. I ran into my bedroom and locked the door. I crawled on my bed and sobbed.

Lightning's POV

"Nice going dipshit." I said to Cloud. "What was that all about?" "Duh! She fucking likes Zack! Oh and not to mention he was her fucking first! No pun intended. His whore whom we know came over here earlier slutting it up and acting like a total whore. She was all on Zack. Tifa told them that they should leave and acted classy if you ask me. And if you can't tell this is the anti-Aerith club. You are welcome to join but what is said here can't go back to Zack." He looked at me weird. "What?" I snapped. "I should go." "Okay bye." I said and shut the door. Emo kids I swear.

Tifa's POV

I don't know how they convinced me to go over to Zack's house and talk to him, but I found myself at their front door ready to knock. Lightning was creeping from the bushes. "Light, I can't do this. What if she is here?" "Then you make it awkward!" "I can't this is a bad idea." The door opened. "Tifa? What are you doing here?" I turned to see Zack only in his boxers. If he fucked her I am going to kill someone. "I just wanted to know if Aerith left so maybe we could hang out like our original plans." I said with a sad smile. "Oh, yeah she is long gone. She left about an hour ago." "Oh okay." "Come on in." He said. I nodded and walked into the house that I helped unpack. It was already messy.

"I wasn't expecting you sorry I would've cleaned up." HE said kicking things out of the way. I smiled. "It is fine. I don't mind it." We sat on his couch. "So what brings you over here?" He asked casually. "Um, I actually wanted to know why you are dating Aerith. I don't want to sound like a bitch." I said. He shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. I don't know. You didn't seem interested and well she was there and she asked me out." I nodded. "I see." I said trying to hide my puffy eyes. "HAve you been crying?" He asked. "No. Well yeah. I watched a couple of sad movies. Like Dear John." I lied. "Oh well that's cool." "Yeah. Look Zack, please promise me you'll be careful with Aerith." "What do you mean?" "I know her Zack. She is awful. I am just warning you now. She wants sex and to ruin people's lives." "Well whose life is she ruining?" "Mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa's POV

"Why would it ruin your life Tifa?" He asked sitting up. Why did I tell him that. "Zack I slept with you. We can dance around it all we want but it happened. I might've been drunk but doesn't it say something?" "It could." "Well it does. Know why? Because you were my first. Aerith knows that. She knows everything. She is still a little kid Zack. Don't you see it?" He gaped at what I said. He didn't say anything. "I w-was your f-first?" He finally said. I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Tifa I had no idea-" "I am fine Zack I don't need sympathy. I need you to know about Aerith." "Aerith isn't a little kid Tifa." I stood up. "Yes she is! She plays games to get what she wants. She messes with everyone's mind trying to convince them to be like her so if anyone turns on her she is invincible." "She knows what she wants." "Zack I do too." HE stood up to that. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him as he stood taller than me causing me to look up.

"Tifa please enlighten me with what you want because you sure as hell don't want me!" "WHO SAID THAT ZACK? I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T!" I shouted. "Leave Tifa." He said suddlenly. "Zack I-" "I don't want to hear it. You need to go." "Zack-" "No Ti-" "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" I shouted. HE looked at me startled. "Zack, I want you to know that I did and still do want you, but if you can't see that it doesn't matter. I wasn't here to break you and Aerith up. I was here to warn you and to tell you I was still here. Aerith and I had a fight on Monday. That's why she asked you out. I don't want to hurt you Zack, but I can see that we can't be friends." I said. I started walking away. "You know what Zack? I hope she doesn't ever make you feel like I feel right now. Used and shattered. I wish you well Zack, you deserve it. I will find someone one day, but it won't be you. Goodbye Zack. Have a good life with Aerith." I said and left. I was done crying. I looked up at the starry night sky and took a deep breath. Aerith didn't win. I didn't give up. I am just over acting like a little kid and I think that is the biggest victory of it all.

Lightning's POV

I went home after Tifa went inside the house. I knew it was for the best that she doesn't feel my pressure. She would tell me what happened anyways. I got to my front door to find Cloud on the front step of my house. "Hey." I said. "Hey." I unlocked the door. "Wanna come in?" I asked. "I broke up with Yuffie." HE said suddenly. "Why would you do that?" He walked inside my house and sat on the couch. I sat next to him. "I told her I didn't feel the same for her anymore. She understood." "Why are you telling me this?" "Lightning, I want to be with you. Or at least be involved in starting a relationship with you. I want to get to know you better. I think I am starting to fall for you." He said. I kissed him. "Cloud, I think I am falling for you too. I am ready to break down my walls to someone other than Tifa." I said. He nodded and smiled.

Tifa's POV

I walked in to our town house to find Cloud and Lightning together. Lightning stood up. "Hey." She said. "Hi." "How'd it go?" She said walking towards me. "It ended in him pretty much kicking me out. I am going to be the bigger person about it though. I told him I wish him well, but I also said that I still want him. I am done crying over it. I am done trying. I am not giving up but if Aerith wants him she can have him. I can't do anything about it." I said. She nodded and hugged me. "I am sorry." "For what? You had no control. Don't feel sorry for me. Be happy. I will go to my room. I am going to turn in for the night." She nodded and smiled. "Cloud you take care of her alright?" He nodded. "Of course." I smiled. "Goodnight you two." "Night." They said


End file.
